1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with touch panel, and, more particularly to a display device with touch panel having an electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panel function that is capable of detecting plural touch positions touched by an observer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, according to the spread of mobile apparatuses, a touch panel technique for supporting a “user friendly” graphical user interface is becoming important.
As the touch panel technique, an electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panel is known. As the electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panel, a touch panel that detects plural touch positions touched by an observer is known (see JP-A-8-16307).
In the touch panel disclosed in JP-A-8-16307, a demultiplexer and a multiplexer are provided around a tablet, the demultiplexer and the multiplexer is sequentially switched to detect coupling capacitances of an electrode line in an X direction and an electrode line in a Y direction and detect coordinates of plural touch positions touched by the observer.